


W użyciu...

by noemiharpia



Series: Rollercoaster uczuć [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Derek Makes Bad Life Choices, Hurt Stiles, M/M, nie mam pojęca co mnie naszło
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Po Kanimie coś zaczęli... i Stilinski nie potrafił za nic w świecie ogarnąć czym to coś jest. Derek nie staje się dla niego jakoś specjalnie miły. Może nie grozi mu już rozszarpaniem gardła i nie rzuca nim o twarde powierzchnie zamiast tego woli wciskać go w materac, ale wciąż nie określili na jakiej płaszczyźnie teraz się znajdują.





	W użyciu...

**Author's Note:**

> Nie bijcie proszę za ten tekst :)  
> Miałam taki nastrój...

*******

To ogólnie dostępna wiedza, że Derek ma fatalny gust co do kobiet, z którymi się spotyka. Wiedzą, ale nikt nie mówi o tym głośno. Jednak nie da się przeskoczyć faktu, że złą passę rozpoczęła Kate. To ciągnie się za starszym niczym tren za panną młodą. Stiles nie jest wilkołakiem, ale i tak bolą go wnętrzności od patrzenia na zabijającego się poczuciem winy Hale'a.

Po Kanimie coś zaczęli... i Stilinski nie potrafi za nic w świecie ogarnąć, czym to _'coś'_ jest. Derek nie staje się dla niego jakoś specjalnie miły. Może nie grozi mu już rozszarpaniem gardła i nie rzuca nim o twarde powierzchnie, a zamiast tego woli wciskać go w materac, ale wciąż nie określili na jakiej płaszczyźnie teraz się znajdują. Staje się to boleśnie oczywiste, kiedy pojawia się Jennifer, i chociaż Hale zna ją kilka dni, całkowicie przepada. Młodszy widzi, jak te strzępy bruneta, które miał dla siebie zostają mu wydarte i na srebrnej tacy podane _jej_. Każdy krzywy uśmiech, wzruszenie ramionami, kubek kawy, czy wspomnienie o rodzinie teraz dostaje _ona_.

Później wszystko pieprzy się jeszcze bardziej, bo ojciec Stilesa zostaje porwany i wtedy jego złamane serce schodzi na dalszy plan. Całą swoja nadpobudliwą, małą osobę skupia na odnalezieniu staruszka. Ojciec jest jedyna rodziną, jaką ma. Nie wybaczy sobie, jeśli przez całe to nadnaturalne gówno coś mu się stanie.

Razem ze Scottem rozwikłują zagadkę. Wiedzą kim jest darach – Jennifer. To takie typowe, że psychiczna, mściwa laska owinęła sobie Dreka wokół palca. Stiles powinien czuć cokolwiek w związku z tym, ale poza strachem o to, że alfa im nie uwierzy, nie docierają do niego żadne inne emocję. McCall, niech go niebiosa sławią, nie pyta o nic. Szatyn wie, że przyjaciel zna go zbyt dobrze, żeby umknęło mu jego ostatnie przygnębienie i wycofanie.

*******

Cokolwiek Derek dostrzega na ich twarzach bądź wyczuwa w zapachu, nie wystarcza, żeby zwrócił się przeciwko niej. Mimo to staje się neutralny... stoi pomiędzy stronami i dopiero, gdy popiół z jarzębiny uderza Jennifer wyrywając z jej gardła nieludzki wrzask i ukazując prawdziwą twarz, Hale jest z nimi.

 

Stiles chce tylko odnaleźć ojca, a tracą jeszcze kobietę, która jest dla niego jak matka. Scott wariuje i też znika, a szatyn zostaje sam z kompletnie rozwalonymi Hale'ami. Cora jest chyba w najgorszym stanie, sądząc po tym, że dwa razy musiał jej robić sztuczne oddychanie. Peter w zasadzie jest tylko fizycznie wykończony i zwykły kilkugodzinny sen powinien pomóc mu się zregenerować. Nigdzie jednak nie widzi Dereka i to zmusza go do rozsypania okręgu z jarzębiu wokół karetki z bezbronnymi wilkołakami _(To powinien być oksymoron, myśli, coś, co w naturze nie występuje obok siebie: bezbronny i wilkołak...)_.

Wraca do szpitala i na przemian nawołuje Scotta i Dereka, bo jeśli jest jakiś limit nieszczęść, to ten na dzisiejszy dzień już dawno wyczerpał. W końcu dostrzega kogoś leżącego w windzie i chyba w życiu tak szybko nie biegł. Wilkołak ma zamknięte oczy i bardzo płytki oddech. Stiles liczy do trzech i modli się do wszystkich bóstw jakie zna, żeby Derek nie zabił go za to, co zamierza zrobić. Uderza go, ale Hale wciąż jeszcze nie wykazuje oznak, że kontaktuje z rzeczywistością. Dopiero po drugim ciosie starszy otwiera oczy i gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. Szatyn taszczy wciąż trochę zamroczonego alfę do ambulansu i wciąga go na siedzenie pasażera.

Łapie za kluczyki i odjeżdża. Kurwa, właśnie ukradł karetkę... czy ktoś jest chętny, żeby odwiedzać go w kryminale albo chociaż od czasu do czasu wysłać mu skromną paczkę?

 

Nikt nic nie mówi, ale coś wisi w powietrzu.

– Jak Cora? – pyta charczącego gdzieś z tyłu Petera.

– Będzie żyć... przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. – Stiles kiwa głową.

– A ty?

– Ja? – Najstarszy z nich wydaje się być autentycznie zaskoczony jego pytaniem.

– Nie, sierotka Marysia... Tak TY. – Stilinski stara się nie skupiać na niczym innym, jak na chwili obecnej i bezpiecznym odtransportowaniu ich czwórki do domu Dereka.

– Poskładam się z powrotem... – mówi wolno Peter, gapiąc się w tył jego głowy, jakby chciał dostać się do jego myśli.

 

*******

 

Sprawa ze stadem alf i darachem zostaje przeszłością. Derek wraca do niego z podkulonym ogonem, a przynajmniej Stiles lubi o tym myśleć w ten sposób. To on jest tym głupim chłopcem, którego można użyć na pocieszenie. Hale przychodzi, bo wie, że nie zostanie odrzucony. Obaj o tym wiedzą i Stilinski zaczyna podejrzewać, że nie tylko oni, bo Peter zachowuje się dziwnie... okay, dziwniej niż zazwyczaj.

Młodszy nie ma już siły dłużej oszukiwać samego siebie i w końcu to przyznaje – zakochał się w tym gburowatym wilkołaku. Gdy przestaje się bić z własnymi myślami, wszystko staje się łatwiejsze. Chociaż nie mniej bolesne, kiedy słyszy plotki o tym Hale'u i kolejnej długonogiej blondynce. _Zastanawia się, dlaczego w takim razie Derek nie zostawi go w spokoju?_ Może wtedy w końcu Stiles umiałby o nim zapomnieć? Raz i porządnie złamane serce i tak będzie boleć mniej, niż nasączanie go nadzieją niczym benzyną, by kilka godzin później spalić je w pierwszych promieniach słońca.

Derek mało mówi, bo w końcu nie po to przychodzi i Stiles chciałby wrócić do tego, co było przed Jennifer. Oni rozmawiali, czy nawet parę razy wywołał na twarzy starszego uśmiech. Wtedy nie byli czymś określonym, a tym razem są, nawet jeśli żaden z nich nie mówi tego głośno. Dziewiętnastolatek jest dla starszego rzeczą. Szmatą, której może użyć, by zapomnieć na chwilę o otaczającym świecie. Stiles chciałby umieć powiedzieć: NIE. Jednak wie, że będzie to trwać tak długo, aż Derek znowu nie odejdzie.

To dzieje się prędzej niż później. Pojawia się Braeden, więc Stilinski idzie w odstawkę i ma taki mętlik w głowie, że czuje się, jakby spędził tydzień na rollercoasterze. To powinno być niedopuszczane, żeby CZUĆ aż tyle na raz. Jest _zraniony i zdradzony..._ znowu, ale te dwie emocje zna tak dobrze, że wita je niemal z ulgą.

Widzi ich czasami na jakichś spotkaniach watahy i to za dużo, bo jest _zazdrosny i zrezygnowany_. Kocha go, ale widzi, że tym razem to fajna babka, a nie psychopatyczna morderczyni. Chciałby potrafić życzyć im szczęścia, ale nie lubi kłamać. Nie mówi więc nic.

Zapomina, jak to jest mieć jego ręce na sobie i tęskni, ale jednocześnie czuje się szczęśliwszy i tak WOLNY.


End file.
